The Inocent never last !
by Carolineforbesisawsome
Summary: AU.How much can one person change your life save you from the darkest place in life? Blair Waldorf was the girl who saved me from myself.  some people would think  she was the luckiest girl  on the planet.
1. Chapter 1

_How much can one person change your life save you from the darkest place in life? Blair Waldorf was the girl who saved me from myself. some people would think she was the luckiest girl on the planet thinking she need no one to love her she was completely marvels with her poker face but to be honest she was far away from the lucky girl everyone thought she was. _

Sometimes in life you just think about yourself and forget those around you. I only thought about me how I was going to get my next lay ,or my money what I could buy anything to forget it all .To forget my father disappointed look when he saw my purple bowties , the pain of my mother death, the new family my group of friends. Truly never stopping to look at him what he need I never once thought of anyone else and to be honest that might never change but as I look around this waiting room I notice I'm not the only one we all over looked him . Bart has the same look as always empty a look that kills as he held lily's hand. All he thought about was bass enterprise and at that time for the family he built but these passed months he over looked him to he was just like me. Lily over looked it also all she thought about was about her crazy life and Serena and me we were more in her eyes of vision she over looked him like he was nothing . Then there was Serena she came later than the rest of us she sat next to me nothing showing in her eyes not a single tear like she was ashamed when all she thought of was herself like me she was the same even thought she had more responsibility then me or Bart. I might even say more than lily she new and she swept it under the rung and she new it, we all knew it we over looked it ignore him and ran from him causing this to happen it's all are fault more than his.

"Eric Van Der woodsen family" a doctor asked

"That's us" Bart spoke up as we all stood up. It was funny how at this moment we truly look blood related we all had the same face Bart always have "your son is fine we were able to control his bleeding he was truly lucky someone found him he c..."

"Could we discuss this some were more privet" Lilly spoke up clearly she did not want this to get out at all .this meant we would be keeping this down key all of us.

"I understand Mrs. Bass, he's in room 152, you may see him he's asleep but we have him under watch " we all know what he meant by watch garbing my coat and giving Serena a small nudge to get her to move we slowly walk to his room together but before we enter the room the doctor stopped us " we will transfer him next week to the center " he said low key Bart and lily shook her there head. As we open the door we saw him Eric had been in the pent house by himself all of summer before now . _I_t was not even one of us to find him not even a close friend or a someone from the usual house keeping it was one of the temporary maids.

" I cant be here , I can't see him like this " Serena said as she ran out of the room Eric was laying in the hospital bed with tons of that machines hooked up to him the worse part were his wrists the bandages of what we caused of what he did because of us . without a word I left to following after Serena too if she could show weakness so could I Bart and lily yelled after us but neither one of us stopped and left a breath out as we reach the elevator " I can't see him like this "so many things lie behind those words and they both knew it . "me either"

As they left the hospital each in their separate ways

1 month later

"Blair" said the nurse in the front desk

"Mrs. Smith "Blair smiled up to her it bin some months since she was last her visiting.

"It's so nice to see you again"

"O yes, my umm father came back into town '" giving her biggest fake smile she owned

"well that's good, I know we all need your help around her you always bring a smile to everyone" Blair nodded her head as she collected the folder the nurse gave her.

as she read and walked down the hall the case file of people she was allowed to visit and need someone to see them " watch it" someone said as they bump in to Blair they were in a hurry all she saw was young man on a phone going off at the person without wasting moment of his time to look or apologias

"He is an example that money can't buy you class "she said under her breath as she picked up the paper he had caused her to drop.

" No Carter I'm pretty sure she got the key still I ask ,yes I know so the usual " smirking in to his phone he got his answer he wanted " then I text you to know if she got them " without a goodbye he end his call and put his phone back in his pants pockets . As he looked at the door with the numbers 110 behind those doors was his brother well step brother, for some time he had been in her Bart and lily decide it was for his best mostly for her best he thought but who was he to judge Serena and chuck ran at the first escape they could. both of them were scared and blamed them self's, they were used to only looking out for them self's they were selfish you could not deny it but he could ignore it and try to make up for it by knocking on the door or just ignore it and leave send him text and some of his favorite candy from main or grow up . All of the sudden the door open

"Are you going to just stand there all day or knock "Eric smiled up to him. Like always Eric seemed the one to help with making a decision. "Hello to you to, Serena" Eric said looking at some one behind. " hey Eric " Serena said we all walked into the room " well this beats the 318" chuck said joking Serena sent him a killing look and Eric just laughed " O yes they have more prescription drugs her then your bathroom " at this we all broke in to laughter . " God, I missed you guys even you're fighting its bin crazy with mom and Bart they think I can break or something can't even go out of this floor ".

"we'll talk to them" Serena send me a look saying we had to do something.

"Anyway you know what tonight is right sis" chuck said changing the subject

"What are you talking about? Truly confused Serena said.

" he means it's the night before school starts , the back to school party ,your cast gets a new club member " Eric said rolling his eyes as he sat on his bed playing with Serena's phone, chuck notice he did not have one phone , TV or computer total solitude.

"Did, you forget"

"No occurs not, it might have slipped my mind

"Sure, thing sis anyway do you ..."

"Still having the pool keys , carter want to know" Eric cut in as he read one of Serena text

"Tell him he doesn't even have to ask all under control "she said to Eric as she played with the doctor equipment in the room." Serena stop that "Eric said

"What I might want to be a doctor"

"Not going to happen "chuck said laughing

" Anyway we picked the new club member"" chuck said smirking as Serena smiled also with a smirk

"I get scared when you guy have that look" Eric said

"Whatever " Serena said as she messed with his hair .

"Any way you're a freshmen this year, you sure you don't want to go "she asked him

" sure Eric your already part of the club any way you're a legacy " he said smirking. " o no I'm already in her we all know you have your on wing , I think I spend a quite night her in the crazy home ".

"hey" Serena said hitting him all Eric did was smile as Serena phone buzz looking down and letting out a sigh "mom looking for us" making eye contact

"You guys better run"

"Eric" Serena said

"What she comes her in half an hour and you have the option to run from her" he said as the started laughing .

"All right but we will be back to tell you everything tomorrow over coffee and donates for you, Begals and éclairs for chuck "as they stood by the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"told you I had it all under control " Serena said from the spot they were standing .They could look down and see the senior class. The senior class of saint Judes and constant billiard were all here drinking swimming around, dancing just having fun . In 2 days they would start there last year of high school .

"Well good job Serena this is great" Nate said in admiration as he sat next to Vanessa

"You always know how to throw them Serena " said Vanessa

"True And, she always has a little help from yours truly " Georgina said a bit drunk already ,leaning up on chuck who pusher her on the couch and off of him.

Damien just smiled and took a drink from his glass

"Well sis ,at least if lily .ask why you did not get good grades in your SAT you can show her. " chuck said with a smirk and Serena rolled her eyes.

"Well enough about that it's time to chose" carter said. As he came back with a bottle of champagne and took a seat next to Serena. Placing a hand on her thigh wish she pushed of

"Hey! " Carter said grabbing her had forcefully

"Carter!" Chuck said in a deathly tone and sent him death glares

"Fine " he said letting go of her as he stood passing every one glass filling them up

"Serena since you got to throw this lovely party. make your choice " carter said in a fake nice voice.

"More like they do anything you to bang Serena " said Georgina whisper And causing Vanessa to laugh

Serena send them death glairs," at least I could get them " she said winking at both of them

by the pool bar stood Aaron Rose with a couple of other students .Who were drinking and doing lines of coke near the pool .Where couples were going at it like animals and drinking like crazy there was peat who

Would be the new club member of Dark . They had gotten that name back in elementary school, when they also slowly started becoming friends. All seven of them had grown up fast and were rich and power full and love to cause drama they were consider the popular ones not caring what they did as long as they lived. They trust each other at least they thought they did .

In the start it had bin Serena, Chuck, Nate, and carter then came Georgina, and soon Vanessa last being Damien

Serena was the funny adventures girl no one could control she was a party girl that caught and craved attention.

Georgina was they crazy bitch who loved to play people and watch them crush down the dreams and hope taking things to the extreme

Vanessa was the lets just have fun not caring what would happen as long as she was accepted

Nate was the stupid good looking one that always took longer than the rest to get stuff well expect for Serena they took around the same time to get stuff and get ready.

Damon was the young one he was a year younger and still the one who only said one word and you understood him completely but was crazy as shit willing to go running around with a bomb .

Carter in a way tries to be the rebellious leader the one to lead the manipulator.

Chuck was the dark deep womanizer

"I think HIM!" Serena said as she picked out Aaron Rose by the bar

"He so naive compare to Pete he be funer to mess around then the stupid crake head over there" she pointed to peat

"Look who talking " said Damien getting ignored by Serena she already popped a pill and had too much shots to count

"well then Carter said" as he filled up the glasses

"To the last year of high school" he started

"To living like no tomorrow " said Serena

"To new highs of regret" said Nate

"To new victims " said Damien

"to new thrills "Said Vanessa

"To more sex in the janitors closet , classroom .."

"WE GET IT GORGINA "SIAD SERENA

"To another year of TO DARK" they all siad as they downed the champagne and the students around them already knew what it meant they begging of a new school year had started with one simple traditional word at a party

"All Right Avery, time for you to go to your room you bin out her all day " Blair said to the young girl standing in the lobby looking out the window

"Thanks Blair you, know everything " she said smiling as she walked off to her room . Avery had had an overdose a year ago but she was still at the center Bair understood that Avery was just not ready to face the crazy world just yet .

she just wished there were more she could do to help

Walking around she went to the game room there were many people in her playing something or talking to a doctor or a nurse she notices a young boy play solitary he distant himself from the rest and truly looked un happy

"So are you wining " Blair asked taking the seat in front of him the boy did not respond .

He just looked up at her and study her

"Umm, are you like me locked in here? " he asked

"o , no " she said laughing

"Then what are you doing her your way too young to be a doctor or a nurse "

"I just umm come and help out I have friends who used to be umm hospitalized her "she said to him

"well good for you but I'm not your friend and don't need your pity "

"hey " Blair said as the boy just collected his cards in a deck and re shuffled

"I don't pity people if you must know " she said taking the deck from him he was shocked by her forwardness. lately every one had been trying to be nice to him because what he had done even his family Bart and lily acted like a fake couple trying not to fight. Even Serena and Chuck did this too. his pig head brother and sister fake the way they were around him.

"you know how to play poker " she asked and Eric just nodded as she started dealing.

"you got to be kidding me " she said as she lost another round he beat her 10out of 15 times they played

and Eric just laughed a really laugh for the first time in moths and she also started laughing

"Okay I make you a bet " she said smiling

"if I win you have to have a movie night with me including donates and ice cream " she said smirking

"that's it " he said

"I'm not done yet young one " she siad

as Eric started laugh

"And you have to tell me your story"

Eric gave her a worried look of panic he did not know her

"Hey don't worry I had to sign a contract I can't tell anyone your story plus like I told you before I had a friend here before and still have friends Here I like to still visit them " she said laughing

"And If I win?" he asked

"What do you want technology or at least a computer most of all a day out for at least an hour "but he Knew that could not happen

"deal" she said shaking his hand

"I'm Blair by the way "

"Eric " he said

as she handed out the cards


End file.
